Zosima
Zosima is the Ship's Counceler for The Toma. A Jevollian, born on the planet Silen, in the Jevol Empire. The scars on her arms and hands (and the ones on the back of her neck) are simples of lives she has helped save. But only female Jevol show off their scars, while men show off tattoos. Hidden by her hair is also a mark showing her career choice, and one showing who she swore her service to. While men of her species show off the name of their wife and children in tattoos, since women are not tattooed they wear a band with their husbands names. Zosima is yet to wear one. She was 16 years old and just entered her field of choice, and already had 4 of her tattoos at such a young age. But the building she was in was set on fire by an arsonist. She got out with most people in the building, but they were saying they couldn't get back in threw the flames yet to get the child still thought to be stuck inside. So she ran back inside without thinking and managed to get to the child but became stuck in the building, clutching the child she was attempting to rescue, hoping for a miracle. And it came. Bardock was on the planet at the time with Siobhan and Danica, shortly after deciding what to do with The Toma. They had been their to restock, but Bardock had a vision about the fire and the two trapped in the flames and was racing towards the building right before it went up in flames. When he arrived he used an energy field to quickly make his way threw the flames. He knew where the two were so he moved quickly. He pulled the two from the burning building. Zosima questioned them about what they were doing, when she learned they were travling around helping people. She decided to swear her service to Bardock . Offering to be the Ship's Counceler. He jumped at the offer and shebecame a member of The Toma. She is often one of the 'punishments' that Callet uses when their are fights among crew members. Meetings with her are also manditory by orders of Bardock . She makes sure you are fit to do your job, so the crew must see her at least twice a year. But she also works out problems between crew members, from a small argument over food to crew members who have hooked up fighting when it ends. Most people can work out their problems with her help, save April and Danica mostly. Personality: Zosima is sweet and thoughtful. She is very empathetic, and very determined to help others. She is a bit proud, but tries not to let it show. She loves to dote on Kree and Apria . Trivia: ~ She was the first crew member to actually befriend April ~ She has 18 scars. ~She joins the crew when she is 16 she is about 18 when April joins. ~Her ki matches her hair, but most don't know if because she doesn't fight.